Felis Catus
by BMIK
Summary: Vincent and Yazoo kitty stuff. Co-written with Chephren


Title:Felis Catus

Authors: BMIK and Chephren

Rating: M, most definitely

Pairing: Vincent Valentine and Yazoo

Summary: Vince and Yaz kitty kink!

Warnings: This fic is AU in that it takes place after AC!Canon. *loves this ending better for our star-crossed bishi lovers!* Yaoi, kitty games, oral, anal, humil, yoga position, rim.

Disclaimer: Squeenix pwns. The pretty bishis we no can has. XD (But we do try in as many ways we can think of. ;D)

BMIK: Yazoo

Chephren: Vincent Valentine

A/N: Okay, so we wrote this right after the very first rp, _Claiming the Silver Angel_, like a year ago (last May O_o) and both of these could even be considered part of a story arc perhaps. XD As far as the basic plotbunny, it was in honor of my then-new kittens, Vincent Valentine in particular, because he is my special boy and our shared love of Vinzoo. Many thanks to meine suesses, geliebte Schwaerze, for humoring and encouraging me on this. *kasuperglomptackle!* As far as the yaoi though and the depth of the kitty kink, our pervy minds struck again! XD We kept meaning to post but Shiva knows, we do have plenty of Vinzoo out there already. Just wanted to explore some of the other pairings a bit too first! Hope you enjoy! XD

* * *

**Felis Catus  
**

Vincent had just returned from a special trip to Edge, having visited Cloud, Tifa and the kids, when he heard a strange noise coming from inside the front door. With a nagging sense of unease, he quickly unlocked the door, praying to the Goddess that Yazoo was alright in there. Throwing it open in a near-frenzy, Vincent stopped dead in his tracks, his red eyes focused on the scene on the plush, red couch set along the far wall.

A sound from the door made the Remnant look up and into vision came his lover, the man that had dug him out of the rubble after the explosion and nursed him back to health.

Vincent stiffened. His silver haired lover was holding something, an animal, small and furry, almost made invisible by its mostly black fur. Yazoo, as cool and controlled as he generally was, had a small smile on his face, which to Vincent's trained eye, revealed that he was visibly gushing over the tiny ball of fur, which 'meowed' as the young man snuggled it close. The boy was totally captivated by the little kitten he had found just half an hour ago outside and decided to take in. It looked a bit gaunt, but its fur was soft and shiny and felt very good when it ran between his fingers...

"You´re back early," Yazoo remarked with a lifted brow before the kitten moved and he looked back to it, smiling and wiggling its tiny paws.

"Yes," Vincent replied... He never liked admitting that he wasn't terribly social. His heart had been in the right place when he had decided to pay a long-overdue visit to his friends, but once there, he hadn't much to say. Having made a new friend in Marlene though, since the Forgotten City, he found he was quite fond of her and best of all, she didn't mind that he wasn't very talkative. Although Vincent loved his friends, he found himself restless. He wanted to be home where he was comfortable, with Yazoo. As he removed his gauntlet, laying it down on the entryway table for now, his eyes narrowed at the adorable, little creature in Yazoo's lap...hmm, what _was_ it?

"Hn," Yazoo said absent mindedly, stroking the tiny cat´s belly with a crooked finger. "Look what we have here... a new house mate."

He smirked into the purring kitten's sleepy face, deterring one of its paws from lashing out at him. Much like Vincent, Yazoo wasn´t a sociable person either and he was fine staying here, alone with his lover. After the failed Reunion, he´d had no desire to pursue any grand goals anymore whatsoever, but while Vincent had been gone, Yazoo had grown bored. Hence the kitten had been a very welcome distraction and punishment for being left alone. This was why he deliberately ignored his lover now and bestowed his affection on the little fur ball.

What he didn't know was that the raven-haired man had felt a twinge of guilt leaving Yazoo at home... Although he was completely capable of taking care of himself, Yazoo was more alone than most people on Gaia, including Vincent, who had great friends in AVALANCHE. In fact, it occurred to Vincent every day that he was all Yazoo had left in the world, and new friends would be difficult due to Edge's vivid memories of a certain silver-haired siren unleashing his shadow pets on the defenseless crowds, which Vincent admitted inwardly had amused him. Vincent himself had often risked his neck for those who could not care for themselves, but had only received unnerved stares at his own unique appearance. If he were to be completely honest with himself, his lover's past actions had given the dark man some small sense of satisfaction for all the times Vincent found himself feeling like even more of a freak. As far as other past deeds continuing to haunt the boy, the connection of Bahamut's destruction at the call of an unknown summoner in the very same hour also did not go forgotten by the unforgiving townsfolk.

The only reason Vincent did not invite Yazoo along with him though was that Cloud was still angry for his little brother's repeated point blank gunshots to his skull. The watcher smirked a bit behind his collar; he couldn't blame the blonde, but knowing his silver lover, it was all in fun… maybe. Although, luckily Cloud had Aerith and Zack on his side, or he would no longer be with his friends, but Vincent knew Cloud would no sooner take murder so lightly. Although Vincent could never betray his young friend by openly admitting as much, he inwardly found that he admired Yazoo's no-nonsense approach to family ties...

Before drifting off too far, he shifted his attention back to his beloved, and their not-so-welcome guest, as the little thing was gaining all the youth's positive attention at this moment, leaving Vincent with a lot to be desired.

"Where did you find it?" Vincent asked, not really caring, but trying to warm his lover's slightly passive-aggressive cold shoulder.

"In the backyard," Yazoo replied dismissively, stroking the kitten under its chin. "You had fun there?"

"Fun," Vincent repeated, deadpan. He thought about it for a minute. Cloud and Tifa truly cared for him, and he for them, but he felt disconnected somehow. The blond had been so weighed down with all that had happened to him in SOLDIER, and this last time Sephiroth had been vanquished, visibly, there was a great change in him. He was at peace now, and Vincent found he could not quite relate. He had so many demons haunting him, physically and from his past that he felt as though he were drowning sometimes. Only when he was with Yazoo, did the demons remain at bay. The monsters within seemed to like the little one as much as Vincent adored him.

"Hn." Yazoo wasn´t exactly delighted by that statement, though it probably was to be expected. Vincent wouldn´t have gone there, if he hadn´t expected it to be pleasant... Now Yazoo wished for nothing more than for his lover´s happiness, but he craved his own as well and whenever Vincent left to meet someone else, there was this quiet voice nagging at the back of his mind that he may not come back. So Yazoo didn´t really conceal his discontent, but nuzzled the kitten, smiling at it.

The dark gunman crossed the room now, intent on bridging the gap between them, physically and emotionally, as if a simple caress of Yazoo's porcelain cheek would rectify everything.

The boy continued, "We had fun too, didn´t we? We took a nice long bath, and a delicious meal and had an extensive stroking session, hm?" His voice had gone softer as he talked to the fur ball, moving it in his lap and not even looking up at Vincent once, as the man came nearer.

The gunman's eyes darkened a bit at his lover's words.

"Bath," he repeated, in much the same expressionless manner as he had used to describe his time at Seventh Heaven. The thought of Yazoo naked... all that glorious taut skin, languidly soaping his body, a very inviting vision, if it weren't for the sleek black fur being snuggled to that wet, lightly muscled chest.

He wasn't quite sure what Yazoo had mentioned _after_ his afternoon meal with the kitten... Three words?... sounded vaguely like 'pensive hope and confession'... or at least, that was what he desperately wanted to have heard.

Preposterous... what was wrong with him? Was Vincent jealous of a kitten? He thought about that for a moment... well, YES! It was smaller, softer and so flippin' precious! He scowled, forgetting his reserve. Absently, he reached out his gloved hand to throttle, er... tenderly _pet_ the animal.

Before he could touch the soft fur ball though, Yazoo pulled it out of his reach, snuggling it against his chest and burying his nose in the soft hair, as if he was placing a kiss on it. He was very intent to go right on sulking, giving his love to someone who wouldn´t leave him for a bunch of petty losers, like Vincent had done.

"You don´t have anything to do?" he asked coldly.

"Well, yes," Vincent replied, and then, as he realized how much he really had hurt his lover, "but I had rather hoped I could spend this time with _you_, Yazoo."

He placed his hand on the youth's slim shoulder, warily eying the purring baby in Yazoo's soft embrace.

"Did you now," Yazoo replied, inwardly smirking. When Vincent got like that, he had a hard time maintaining his cold attitude. He wanted to 'forgive' him, so that they could snuggle close and spend the evening together before the fireplace. But that would have spoiled the fun, wouldn´t it? No, Yazoo had other plans for tonight. He would have fun in a different way with his lover, making up for the time they had lost...

"And how do you intend to spend that time with me?"

At the first suggestive thoughts of what he would _like_ to do with his very young, very beautiful lover, Vincent's cheeks reddened slightly. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and eyed the kitten once more.

"Well, it is certainly nothing that includes a mangy, flea-bitten mini-beast," he murmured to himself.

The comment Vincent made was almost inaudible, but Yazoo´s sharp ears caught it nonetheless. A smirk graced his features again, as he looked up at Vincent and drawled, "Awww, you´re not getting jealous, are you?"

He sighed, and after a thoughtful moment, sat the kitten beside him, patting his now unoccupied lap and said, the smirk still lingering on his lips, though the biting note had been taken away from it, "Come here... You want to be my kitten instead?"

Vincent stared, unblinking, yet uncertain into his lover's depthless eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" He was sure he had heard what the youth had said, but he felt a bit taken aback, and a hint of alarm pulled at his insides.

"I think you heard me pretty well," Yazoo replied, openly looking up and patting his knees again.

"Come here, let me stroke your head. Or... would you rather spend your time alone? I thought you had said you wanted to be with me." He lifted one brow in question, pulling back his affection at the possibility of refusal.

Leave it to Yazoo... the boy certainly was perceptive, and Vincent cursed himself for not taking advantage of his inner monologue, which he surprisingly realized, never happened except when he was in the youth's presence, where, to his regret, his usual eloquence could also be somewhat lacking. Ah well, Vincent could see a small window of opportunity into Yazoo's affections here. If he did not take advantage, it may not remain open to him.

Vincent cautiously came forward to lie on his side on the couch to rest his head in Yazoo's lap. He could feel his weight supported on slim, muscular thighs beneath the welcoming feel of the skin-tight leather that clung so provocatively to the ex-Remnant's slender frame.

Yazoo looked down on the slightly stiff form and the raven hair spilling over his lap. Having Vincent so close to his crotch certainly was tempting, but for now he settled for a smile and reached out to let his fingertips glide over the heavy mass of slick hair, scratching lightly over the man´s scalp.

"Now, there´s a good kitty," he purred lowly, lovingly. He wanted for Vincent to feel at ease, to trust him and to let go. To tell Vincent that it was all right to give in and come in touch with his inner needs and urges...

Although a bit unnerved at being called "kitty," Vincent had to admit, he felt a lot more content at this moment than when it was the _real_ little kitty in Yazoo's inviting lap. He sighed softly and nestled further into the comfort of that warm embrace, trying to relax and simply enjoy the tender treatment.

"Oh, Yazoo, that feels wonderful." He let his eyes drift closed for a moment...

"Doesn´t it?" Yazoo almost whispered, leaning a bit forward, stroking Vincent behind the ear, knowing that he was especially sensitive there.

"Your hair is so soft, just like the fur of a very small kitten..." he sensually stroked over the raven tresses again, sighing in contentment. "Will you roll on your back for me, kitty?"

Vincent shuddered, excitedly. His lover knew just where to touch in order to heighten his pleasure. He felt his leather pants grow a bit tight at the silver haired beauty's request... everything his lover said to him now, intentional or not, further carried by the sweet, silky tenor of that angelic voice, awakened his arousal.

"Now, that´s a good kitty," Yazoo purred, excited that Vincent 'played along'. With those half-lidded eyes, the blissful expression and the slight nuzzling against his caressing hand, he really DID look a lot like the little fur ball Yazoo´d had in his lap earlier. Just this one was so much sexier...

Yazoo let his finger travel under the other´s jawbone until he reached under his chin and caressed him just like a pet. "Such a sweet, adorable little kitten you are..." His other hand was still stroking over Vincent´s head as he lowered his face again, rubbing it softly in the beauty's silky hair and whispering into it, "You like that?"

"Mmmm, mm-hmm," Vincent felt a spark of electricity shoot through his belly at such a sexy question after all those teasing little touches. He could not resist slipping his strong arms around that slender waist as best he could from his position. When Yazoo's head dipped to bring those lips closer to his ear, Vincent's sensitized skin lavished in the feel of those long silver locks brushing it, teasing him.

He brought his hand back in to reach up and feel long strands, lifting his chin in an attempt to reach those full lips so near his.

Yazoo was tempted to give in to the kiss, but in the last moment, he withdrew his head, smirking, "What a naughty little kitty you are... Trying to seduce your owner, hm?"

His tone was lenient, but slightly reprimanding. Instead, he moved his hand up Vincent´s chin, brushing with his nails over the soft, hairless skin until he reached those lush, pouty lips. His groin started to ache slightly, but he ignored it for now, instead tracing over the soft, rosy flesh and softly prodding to get in, playfully pushing his finger inside his kitten's wet, hot mouth.

Vincent did not hesitate in opening a little wider, letting his wet tongue trail along his lover's finger. As his head rested in Yazoo's lap, Vincent became aware of persistent pressing warmth against the back of his skull. His lover had also become aroused. Vincent moaned around Yazoo's fingers as he imagined that perfect, rosy cock he loved so much and began to lick and suck those fingers in a silent promise of what he would do to the rest of Yazoo's delicate body later.

Thrilled by the exciting response, Yazoo added a second finger, slightly prodding that moist hole with slow movements, pulling in and out. He could feel sharp teeth under his tips and tugged at them in a teasing manner, playing with his kitten.

"Such a good little kitty..." he murmured, his other hand leaving the soft hair and instead circling over Vincent´s chest and then lower, lower to where he could see the visible tent in his pet's pants. Almost accidentally, he cupped the bulge and stroked with his thumb over the hard flesh underneath, whispering while still penetrating his mouth, "And so... demanding... tell me, little kitty, are you... in heat?"

These words were huskily breathed into Vincent ears, wet lips brushing over the sensitive shell and Vincent found it hard to concentrate... the lilting music of Yazoo's voice, the urgency Vincent felt at his smooth touches, and that question... Oh gods! He could not help himself, and Vincent began involuntarily bucking into that lovely hand every so often as his brain searched rather ineffectually for an answer.

"Unh, yesss... oh... gods!" He moaned again, as Yazoo's fingers withdrew from his mouth for a moment before plunging back in. Vincent chanced opening his eyes to catch a glimpse of his beautiful one's face looking down at him

The sound Vincent made went straight to Yazoo´s very hard dick, but still he halted all his movements and sternly looked down at his pet with a light frown. "Now what was that? A good kitty doesn´t speak!"

He removed his hand from Vincent's mouth and instead pulled at his ear in a reprimanding manner, not hard enough that it really hurt, but it would sting. "A good kitty can only purr. It can lick its master´s hand and it can nuzzle him, but it will never speak. Do you understand me?"

Was that a blush he could see blooming on Vincent´s cheeks? Oh, he surely hoped so, it probably would be the most arousing thing he had ever seen!

Vincent did his best to halt his undulating hips, still watching Yazoo's face. He felt a bit embarrassed at the reprimand, but this game felt good to the dark gunman. He was enjoying the idea of being Yazoo's 'good little kitty' ever so much and didn't want it or his personal time with his lover to end. Committing his beloved's rules to memory, Vincent turned his head toward the hand at his ear and let a pink tongue dart out, licking slowly up his master's palm.

"I see you decided to be a good kitty," Yazoo praised, turning his hand so Vincent could lick the back of it as well, The velvety strokes made him almost shiver, but he restrained himself, instead saying in a still slightly cold and distant voice, "That is good, I appreciate that. But we cannot let this misbehavior slide so easily. Actions must be followed by consequences," he marveled, watching Vincent lick his hand and starting to caress his kitten's groin again. Then he withdrew his fingers from his lover's mouth and guided it to his own pants, pulling them down so that the tip of his red cock was revealed.

"You want to please your owner, little kitten, don´t you?"

Vincent was so pleased to see part of the most intimate regions of his bewitching lover bared so close to his face, and especially, his mouth, which was already watering for even just a taste! He signaled his acquiescence and his approval by nuzzling Yazoo's swollen tip, breathing his lover's heady scent in deeply as he did so. The contact made Yazoo´s lashes flutter and a deep moan threatened to overtake him, but again, he pushed it back, sighing instead and fondling Vincent´s head.

"Good kitty... very good..." He looked down into his lap, observing Vincent´s soft cheek rubbing against his dick and instructed, "Lick it."

A small whimper escaped Vincent's pale lips as he eagerly moved to do what he was told. The gorgeous cock at his lips wept with glistening, pearly drops of pre-cum, which he lapped up greedily, his red eyes heavy-lidded with bliss.

"Ah yes, like that... that´s a good kitty..." Yazoo breathed, his dick feeling like it was swelling even more under the delicious, wet licks. It definitely got hotter and much more needy... His hand continued to pet the back of Vincent´s head as he guided him closer, wanting more of that moist softness to engulf him.

"Does that taste good, little kitty? You want more of that?"

Vincent let out a needy moan and parted his lips, and let them envelop all that tasty, heated flesh. Tongue sliding along the base of the shaft, Vincent bobbed his head, taking a little more in each time. He wanted to purr, but instead, he moaned again around Yazoo's length, feeling it vibrate his lips around his lover's smooth skin.

At the swirling of Vincent´s tongue and the sucking, damp heat around his burning cock, Yazoo groaned and pushed his hips upwards as much as he could with his 'kitty' still weighing down on his lap. Waves of pleasure came rushing from the tip of his dick to the last nerves of his scalp and he was so very tempted to shoot his load into that wonderful mouth, feeding his kitten with the special milk... But that would have been too soon, and so he pulled Vincent´s head back and instead let his fingertip gather some of the precum, holding it to the lush lips of his lover.

Overjoyed, a rosy flush in his cheeks, Vincent's tongue darted out to lave the sweet nectar from his master's fingertip. He hummed in approval, and rubbed his forehead across Yazoo's slender hand, in his cat-like version of a caress. He then continued to rub his cheek up and down his lover's forearm, hoping he effectively conveyed the extent of his overwhelming desire for the silver-haired beauty. When he reached the elbow, positioned just above those delectable nether regions, Vincent nuzzled those as well. He wanted Yazoo, wanted all of him and he patiently waited to see what his lovely Yazoo would permit him to do next, excitement flooding his senses.

Yazoo smiled at the adorably cute gestures of his 'kitty', his heart feeling so light and fluttering that he nuzzled his face again against the soft black hair.

"My lovely little kitten..." he murmured, reaching for Vincent's hand and curling the fingers into the palm, holding them up to inspect and brush his thumb over the knuckles.

"And what tiny paws it has." He let go and then his fingers traveled over Vincent´s belly again, along his hip and inner thigh. Suddenly Yazoo sat up again, cocking his head to the side and saying thoughtfully, "But a good kitty does not wear clothes, does it?"

Vincent froze. _No. No, it doesn't_, he thought to himself. Absently, he moved to reach up with his gloved hands, unfastening the buckles of his scarlet mantle, he realized suddenly that he was Yazoo's kitten and would not be able to remove his own clothes. He looked up, uncertain, into the glittering green eyes of his master for guidance.

And naturally he didn´t come far, as Yazoo reached for his hands again and slapped them away, with a displeased look.

"Last time I checked, kittens didn´t have fingers." Reaching out again, the silver haired youth gently, but decidedly curled Vincent's long fingers into paws again, placing another kiss on one. "Now, that´s better. Go ahead little kitty, show me how Mother Nature made you..."

Vincent looked down at his curled fists for a moment, trying to decide how to proceed. _Buckles, why did I choose buckles?_ Sighing mentally, he brought both paws down to work at his crimson cloak. Placing one underneath the smooth fabric and one over it near his chin, he lifted carefully until the first buckle was even with his lips. Knowing full well he made a spectacle of himself, Vincent used lips and teeth to unfasten each one.

For his black leather shirt underneath, he used his paws to uproot the shirt from inside his waistband and then lifted it to his lips in the very same manner. When each layer was completely unfastened and hung open, it only required a mere shrug of his slim shoulders to let each piece slide off his arms. When he came to his tight leather pants, however, he was at a loss as to how to unfasten those without use of his fingers. He looked up at Yazoo again in silent question.

The Remnant gave a low chuckle, incredibly amused and delighted at the overly cute display of clumsiness. He stroked over his lover's head, looking deep into those innocent, questioning eyes and then relieved him, as he opened them and pulled down the zipper himself. Carefully he tugged the leather down, brushing his thumb over the soft skin underneath and then placing a chaste kiss there. His cock had leaked some more as he observed the arching, graceful movements Vincent used to get out of his clothes, as he finally saw those tiny nipples and long navel...

Yazoo´s hand reached up to brush over the nubs in question and purred, "Here you go, little kitty, now show me the rest of your luscious body."

Reaching down, Vincent used his pawed fists to anchor off his boots and tossed them to the side. He then lay back, because he doubted a cat would stand on two feet often and slid the leather pants the rest of the way down long, slim legs and also set those aside. Sitting back on his heels, he looked at Yazoo intently for more instruction.

"Good boy," Yazoo said appreciatively, and stroked Vincent under the chin again, devouring this beautiful, slender body with his gaze. His lover´s hard cock stood out from between his thighs, proud and wondrous...

"Now, the kitten must have a bath and clean itself, hm?" He leaned forward with a smirk, breathing into Vincent´s ear, "Lick yourself, little kitty. Show me how flexible you are..."

The deep blush now deepened in Vincent's cheeks as he took a moment to gauge his flexibility. Well, they both would find out how much of Vincent's body his mouth could reach. He started with his arms, easily enough and lapped at the salty skin from his shoulders down to his paws, occasionally pulling one through his raven hair to signify washing it. Then he worked all the way back up to the underarm, nuzzling and licking the sensitive skin there. As the air cooled his saliva on his skin, it raised light goose bumps and his nipples hardened once again. He found he could just barely reach his pectorals when bending his long neck and darting tongue. As his torso would be much harder, he decided to start at his ankles and lick his way up his legs and inner thigh just below the knee.

Now, this would be the challenge, Vincent thought... Slipping off the couch onto the carpeted floor, Vincent lay on his back. Placing his arms underneath his ribs and pushing himself up on his elbows, he lifted his pelvis to loom high over the upper half of his body, carefully using one hand and the back of his left forearm as an anchor. Seeing his flat belly and proud cock displayed directly in front of him, Vincent pushed up further on the backs of his strong arms, lifting his legs higher.

Very gingerly, he lowered his feet toward the top of his head, and his hips and cock came nearer to his lips. Gently, he contracted his abdominals to bring his pelvis as close as he could before reaching out with his wet, pink tongue. He lapped over slim hips and thighs, very carefully to avoid straining his neck. Finally his erect cock, comparatively, by far was the easiest thing to reach.

He let his tongue reach out once more and lightly graze his leaking slit, tasting his own pre-cum, a new experience because he had never done so this way before. Vincent wondered what Yazoo thought of this display he offered him, but his legs became weak and he would surely collapse if he thought on it another moment longer. A bit curious and enjoying the feel of his own tongue on his cock, Vincent opened his lips, and took just the head past them, gently at first, and then he began sucking lightly, to see how it would feel.

Yazoo´s head was swimming at the sight before him: the pristine cleft flaunted right in front of him, and Vincent sucking... his own cock. It was without a doubt the most arousing, most beautiful sight he had ever beheld and he was damn near to splattering his cum all over that firm ass, drenching it in his juices!

_Heavenly…_ He found he didn't really mind the taste of his own skin and body fluid. Vincent gave a few more light sucks, drawing himself in a little deeper each time, but then remembered abruptly that Yazoo had told him nothing about sucking; only cleaning. Drawing back again and lightly setting his pelvis back on the floor, with controlled abdominal movements, he did not look at Yazoo until his whole body was settled back onto the carpet, to avoid straining his neck.

Harshly breathing, Yazoo clung to the armrest, briefly closing his eyes to remain in control over his needs. When he opened them again, Vincent was kneeling at the carpet again and looking up at him with his head slightly tilted.

His scarlet eyes searched the youth's face for any signs of disapproval. He did not want to disappoint his Yazoo and end their game here, especially since he would much rather it be his lover's delicious cock he tasted...

"That was well done," the Remnant praised and patted his kitty's head. "But there is still a spot you didn´t clean... Get on all fours, with your back to me."

Vincent breathed a heavy inward sigh of relief that he had pleased his lover so. Drawing himself up on his hands and knees, he felt excited at the prospect of what was coming, so he did his best to keep his posture proud, like a good kitty, for his beautiful master, long raven hair splayed over his back.

Yazoo came down on to the carpet as well, placing himself behind his kitty´s beautiful bottom in a sitting position. He trailed down his lover´s spine with a finger, right from the middle of his back to his buttock till he came to his rump, stroking there where a tail would have extended on a real kitten. Placing a kiss there, he let his hand wander up Vincent´s inner thighs.

His mouth moved lower, tongue darting out and licking over the perineum ever so slightly, before he ordered, "Mewl for me like a good kitty, my dear," and assaulted the tight entrance with quick, wet licks.

Vincent felt slightly embarrassed at the thought of actually mewling like a kitten, but he supposed it could not be helped, considering what _else_ he had done for their pleasure today, and the most exquisite pleasure it had been indeed. He absolutely did moan when Yazoo touched his nether parts from behind from surprising angles where he did not anticipate it coming.

He did mewl perhaps a little too loudly too at the feel of his lover's expert tongue teasing the secret, puckered entrance to his body, a place he had allowed no one else in the world to even touch. Just the thought of that breathtaking face and pink pouty lips back there feeling him, tasting him, Vincent mewled again, shamelessly thrusting his pelvis ever closer to that hot, wet mouth, giving himself over to the feeling and listening to the slick sounds that reached his ears.

Yazoo´s hand reached up through Vincent´s spread legs to cup his balls and roll them in his palms as he continued to lap the little cockle, circling it on the outside first, but then prodding with the tip of his wet tongue to get in. The resistance lessened at last and he slipped inside, moaning at the heat he felt. Pulling inside and out repeatedly, fucking Vincent with his tongue, he listened to the enthralling sounds his lover made.

"Oh, ohhhhhh!" Vincent moaned, unable to stop himself. This felt so good, and he moaned again. His lover's tongue inside him was paradise, and he squirmed and writhed involuntarily, his little bottom tilting upward toward the ceiling every so often to get closer to that perfect mouth, hell, that perfect presence behind him. He was thoroughly addicted to the heavenly way Yazoo made him feel, never wanting any of it to end.

Gods, that was so hot when he fabricated these uncontrolled little mewls... With one hand, the boy held his kitty´s back steady as it squirmed against him and pulled out again.

"Now you´re all clean... You liked that, little kitty?" Creeping forward so that he leaned over Vincent´s back, his hard member pressing against him, Yazoo came close to his ear and placed his fingers before the kitty´s mouth again, so he could show his approval.

Feeling the solid presence of that adored cock at his entrance, Vincent moaned again and leaned back further against it, willing it to fill him. Eagerly lapping at Yazoo's masterful fingers, Vincent nuzzled them too with his nose, doing his best to show his pure adoration for his lover, who had created this incredibly rapt game for them both.

Yazoo sighed with contentment at the slick tongue licking his fingers and pushed forward, his precum and saliva in Vincent´s hole making his dick go in smoothly and easily. Pure bliss filled him as the tight muscle clenched around his hard length and that sweet little ass moved under him.

"Good... kitty..." he breathed, pushing his fingers into Vincent´s mouth, with the other steadying himself on the narrow hip. He rolled his lower body in a sensual movement to slip further in, to penetrate that burning flesh with his needy stick, searching for that spot that would make his kitty groan out in pleasure. "Naughty little beast, aren´t you? You like that? You like your master's dick in your tight little ass?"

"Me... Meowww..." Vincent blushed furiously as he heard the very sexy, husky tones of his lover in his ears, and the pleasured kitty noise escape his lips, but it was beyond words how this felt.

_Oh gods!_

He felt his body start to rock along with Yazoo's slender form, feeling those luscious hips, those balls he coveted so striking his naked ass over and over. His beloved had found his sweet spot and struck it over and over, drawing even more frenzied sounds from him. The dark gunman lowered his head, hair falling all around him and pressed his ass back toward the lovely cock entering him again and again.

"Ahhh, ahhhhhhhh..." he felt himself growing closer to his release, and loss of all control.

Yazoo gyrated his hips in feverish movements, with every thrust sinking deeper into that straight tunnel and panting harder. Sweat was running down his back, he could feel it, but he was more captivated by the overwhelming pressure that built up inside him upon hearing those mewls falling from Vincent´s lips. He rammed in again, grabbing a handful of his lover´s hair and pulling his head back and hissing, while grinding his body against the eagerly writhing form underneath him, "That´s my kitty, louder, my dear, let me hear how much you enjoy me fucking your kitty ass!"

Damn, he was so close, he couldn´t control himself anymore and ruthlessly shoved himself up into that ambrosial, arching body.

"You are my kitty... all mine, and I will share you with no one else..." he moaned, thrusting in balls deep one last time and shouting at his climax, "I love my dear, sweet Vincent kitty!"

"Ah... ahhhh... meowww...!" Vincent could no longer hold back at his lover's very possessive, highly arousing claim of him. With one last full-body jerk, he straightened up and wrapped his arms around Yazoo's neck behind him, burying his kitty face in that delicate, porcelain column. His body violently quivering, he spurted his seed upward over his belly and thighs, as well as onto the carpet, grinding backwards to further impale himself on his lover's cock buried deep inside him, bringing Yazoo's strong hips flush with his own firm backside.

Yazoo pulled out, trembling a bit from exhaustion, white cream dripping on the carpet. He gathered his lover in his arms, bending his head down for a tender much needed kiss and stroked his shoulder, whispering while pulling some sweaty hair out of Vincent´s beautiful face, "That was so good, my beautiful, adorable little kitten… I am so proud of you, you made your master really, really happy. Whenever you need it again, I´ll be more than happy to give it to you."

He cupped Vincent´s cheek and placed another kiss on his sweet, soft lips. "You can mewl for me, just like you so deliciously did, and I will come for you. You all right with that, Vincent?"

His questioning eyes searched the hazy gaze of his beloved, for a sign that he wasn´t totally creeped out by what they just did, now that the passion and need had subsided. Goddess knows, Yazoo didn´t want it to be over just yet, he´d never before seen Vincent so… freed.

Vincent's eyes burned with unshed tears. No one had ever done anything remotely like this before, shown him so much loving attention. He was speechless, but extremely moved. Instantly, he turned, throwing his arms around the slender, silver haired man. His Yazoo, the only one in this world who he felt really understood him. Oh, he was ecstatic at his lover's statement that they could and would do this again. Reaching up to thread his slim fingers into silver locks and capture those perfect lips, Vincent felt truly happy for the first time in who knows how long.

tbc?

* * *

**There might be another part, if you are interested in reading it? Please tell us^^**


End file.
